Kiryuin Kirara
A young descendant of a shinobi clan that controls the world from the shadows. With her live broadcasting and fan club, she's not exactly hiding. Appearance Playstyle A sprinter that relies more on normal attacks to kill enemies rather than cards. While all of her stats are low, her normal attack can rival Noho's if the right cards are used to enhancer her attack or lower the enemy's defense. Learn how to read enemies' element to use her effectively. When her Hero Skill is used at the right time, sneaky enemies who teleport to your unguarded portals can be taken down. It can also assist other teammates in battle. Kirara's Hero Ability '''can allow you to approach gunners easily, at the same time providing defense against attackers like Noho, Poro, Devilmint and Maria as they rely on their normal attacks to deal damage. Card Activation Speed The speeds below determine how fast the character uses the cards of that type, regardless of the card's individual cast speed. The speed is determined as either 'Slow', 'Normal' and 'Fast' Skills '''Hero Skill - Fire Release ・ Commanded Fire Dragon Summon (Release Version) Kirara summons a large fire dragon that systematically moves to every portal key starting with the one closest to her spawn (A/E). It will then move alphabetically through the keys, damaging anyone in its path. The damage is not as large as a Hero Skill like Ouka Tadaomi's, but it still does a significant amount of damage if the enemies do not manage to avoid it. Hero Ability - Shadow Release ・ Eighty Eighth Formula Distortion Camouflage (Trial Version) Kirara gains invisibility whenever she uses her Hero Action. This invisibility lasts only for the duration in which she is sprinting and gives her a few benefits. Firstly, she cannot be targeted by auto-attacks. She cannot be hit by attacks that would normally lock onto enemies when they get within your hero's attacking range. This means enemy like Luciano/Sol Badguy have to use their Hero Actions (Sol can also use cards) to hit invisible Kirara with their Hero Skills. Secondly, she cannot be targeted by some Hero Skills, Hero Actions and cards. Megumegu/Fukagawa Matoi's Hero Skill turrets and automatic attacks of Rem/Emilia's Hero Skill don't attack her when she's invisible. While invisible, Istaqa's Hero Action eagle and Venus Pororotcho's Hero Ability mark will be removed. Istaqa cannot aim his Hero Skill at her when she's invisible. Sprinters can not Dash Attack her while she's invisible (This means Zack and Rachel's Hero Skill cannot hit invisible Kirara), Near/Far/Rapid cards and Interstellar Transfer Device Tele-Pass can not target invisible Kirara. Thirdly, she becomes invisible on the minimap at the top of the screen. This can be used to approach areas behind enemy lines without them being alerted by her position on the map. Hero Action - Dash Kirara's Action enables her to run faster as well as activating her Hero Ability. Trivia *Kirara is the first hero to be introduced initially on a medium that was not directly related to #COMPASS. *Kirara was initially introduced at the Tokyo Game Show 2018 by stating that she was already in the game. This turned out to be true and that she was introduced into the game in a previous update but not made available to the public until the announcement. *As a VTuber, she has her own YouTube Channel and Twitter account. *Kirara also has a #COMPASS account. As of December 15th 2018, Her ingame name was きらら, she was using Voidoll, she was on C Rank, she had active Prime Membership, and this account was not verified.Video on KIRARA CHANNEL 15 Dec 2018 *Kirara is an only hero whose all 3 stats are below 1.00. Challenges Song Gallery Themed Cards References Category:Heroes Category:Sprinters Category:Female Heroes